pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Walkthrough/Part 44
Ultra Wormholes Once you progress far enough in the story, you'll gain the ability to travel with or . But these Legendary Pokémon aren't for wandering around the islands of Alola like regular Ride Pokémon; instead, you'll ride them through Ultra Wormholes to explore other worlds and catch rare Pokémon. This is known as Ultra Warp Ride. Unlike with Ride Pokémon, you can't just summon Solgaleo or Lunala by using the Ride Pager. You'll first have to help the Ultra Recon Squad achieve their goal, and only then will they share the power of their Legendary Pokémon. Visit the Altar of the Sunne /Altar of the Moone to enter the Ultra Wormhole anytime after you've completed the climactic events there during your main adventure. Just go up to the shining fissure in space and press A to examine it. You can then choose to go to a reverse world, Ultra Megalopolis, or into the Ultra Wormhole. Choose to return to the Ultra Wormhole to begin using Ultra Warp Ride. Once inside, you'll have to control Solgaleo or Lunala if you want to explore thoroughly. If the motion sensors don't seem to be responding well, you can change the controls to use the Nintendo 3DS's Circle Pad by talking to an Aether Foundation Employee who appears in the Game Freak office in Heahea City. Tell him you prefer to use the Circle Pad, and your settings will be instantly changed. Collect the orange energy spheres to build up speed, and then travel farther down the Ultra Wormholes. Avoid the electrified spheres as they'll slow you down and possibly cause you to be sucked into a warp hole. Warp holes lead to different worlds. They have different colors and rarities, and inside you'll be able to find unusual Pokémon—sometimes even Legendary Pokémon. Ultra Deep Sea This eerie world can be reached by going through Rarity 1 warp holes within the first couple of thousand light-years of Alola. Here you can encounter by the stone object found at the very north end of the area. Ultra Jungle This tropical world can only be reached in . You can often reach it through Rarity 1 warp holes or sometimes Rarity 2 warp holes. At the end of the area you can encounter . Ultra Desert This sandy world can only be reached in . You can often reach it through Rarity 1 warp holes or sometimes Rarity 2 warp holes. At the end of the area you can encounter . Ultra Plant The dark world where resides is fairly hard to reach through Rarity 1 warp holes, but the farther you get through the Ultra Wormhole, you may come across a Rarity 2 or possibly a Rarity 3 warp hole. Move to the end to face off against Xurkitree. Ultra Forest The sun-dappled sands of the Ultra Forest are home to more than just . You'll also find Trainers living in this world and ready to attack you if you should reach them. The Ultra Forest is reachable through Rarity 3 warp holes, and can only be entered in . Be ready to survive battles against two Kartana-using before you take on the wild beast yourself. |} |} Ultra Crater The steamy world of the Ultra Crater is rocked constantly by blasting off into the atmosphere. It is easily reached through Rarity 3 warp holes. It can only be reached in . Ultra Ruin The unsettling world of the Ultra Ruin can best be reached by going through Rarity 4 warp holes. If you succeed, you'll find yourself in a landscape that is inhabited by a frightening . Ultra Space Wilds You may also find rare Pokémon, including a number of powerful Legendary Pokémon that were featured in past Pokémon games. The farther you get into the Ultra Wormhole, the more likely you'll encounter a Legendary Pokémon, unless you've already caught every possible Legendary Pokémon that can be encountered in that world. Plus, the farther you get, the more likely you'll be able to encounter Shiny Pokémon among the regular encounters in these worlds. Encounters against Pokémon in the Ultra Space Wilds can also end with your finding an item in the aftermath of a battle. The item depends onthe species of Pokémon. Cliff World This barren world of high peaks and rushing clouds is reached by passing through warp holes. Water World This watery world can be reached by passing through warp holes. Rocky World This rocky world can be reached by passing through warp holes. Cave World This cave world can be reached by passing through warp holes. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon